She Said Yes
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "You and Beck are engaged! I can't believe it!" … "What's going on?" They questioned. Beck grinned and shrugged casually, leaning against his locker. "She said yes." One-shot. Set after Victoria-yes!. Based partially on Dan's tweet about Bade's engagement. Rated K


She Said Yes

Summary: "You and Beck are engaged! I can't believe it!" … "What's going on?" They questioned.

Beck grinned and shrugged casually, leaning against his locker. "She said yes."

Rating: K+

Pairing: BADE!

AN: Sad Victorious is ending…happy from being inspired by Green Lantern and Victorious prompts…excited to start RPing on her new Aya account :3.

Set after "Victori-yes!"

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

To this day, Jade would never look at cheese in the same way again.

After discarding her cheese suit and keeping it for later when she would cut it up, she glanced down at her massive amounts of texts all logged on her Pearphone.

Two from Cat saying the same thing. Help Me.

One from Rex [who she swore had already been blocked from her contacts] saying nothing too surprising. Kiss me.

And the other fourteen all from Beck. It was a large array of 'Where are you's?' considering that he had apparently already been at Tori's house and she had not been there.

She silent mused his worrying and made sure she made her way back to the RV as fast as she could, being as wary of the speed limit as she could. The last thing she wanted for the night was to get a ticket and say yes to the cop's questions.

She parked on his driveway, not caring if his parents hated it. She knew his parents hated it, but she clearly insisted upon doing it anyway.

Jade didn't even have time to knock before the door flew open and she was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace, arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Her eyes widened a bit from the suddenness, but she quickly returned the embrace, sighing into it.

"Jesus, where have you been?" Beck breathed out, pressing kiss after kiss to her hair. "I've been waiting here for two hours, you weren't answering any of my texts," And as he continued to ramble, a wide smile grew on her face.

She loved seeing him be all worried about her, he was just so protective.

"Shh." She pressed a finger to his lips to cut off his rants. "Now where were you tonight?" She countered, tilting her hair.

"Mmph." Beck moved her finger before answering. "I was at a Drag Race with Sinjin."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Sinjin? Mop-headed, freak of science Sinjin?"

"The one and only." Beck grinned a bit. Her reaction was a priceless. But he quickly went back to being worried. "Now where the hell were you?"

Jade shrugged, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Stabbing children with gigantic forks."

"Should I even ask?" He questioned with a quirk of his brow.

"No." She answered flatly.

"Ah, ah, ah-" Jade pressed a finger to his lips once more, successful in silencing him again.

"Don't even remind me of that stupid dare. Sikowitz is off his rocker and I'm really really done with that challenge." She wiggled out of his grip and sauntered over to the bed, falling back comfortably. Leaning her head back, she let out a large sigh.

Beck frowned, before plopping next to her with crossed legs. "Why did you make imaginary plans with Tori?" Her head swung around to stare at him.

"She told you didn't she?! That little gank, I swear I'll-"

"She didn't tell me. You did."

There was a rather pregnant pause as she rose, hunching over and biting her lip. "Look, Beck, you know I hate drag racing and I didn't want to go." She opened her mouth to continue, but he stopped her.

"No, no, it's fine. I just didn't want to put off this." He rose to his feet, dusting his shirt off with quick sweeps of his hands, clearing his throat. "I was going to take you to something you hate and then surprise you."

Her brow furrowed. "Beck, you know I hate surprises-"

"Just listen. Okay?" Jade merely nodded. "Stand up." She complied, rising to her feet and crossing her arms.

"Now what?" She demanded, quite irritated by having to listen to him.

"Just watch." Beck nodded at her, before pulling out a velvet box from a pocket in his sweatshirt and she gasped loudly, staring.

"No, no." She repeated continually as he lowered down to one knee, flipping open the box. "No, no, no, no." She just kept saying it over and over like a continual mantra. But he just kept continuing.

"Jade West,"

"No, Beck, I swear!"

"Will you do me the honor, of becoming by beautifully amazing bride and-"

"NO! BECK! I SWEAR, I'LL-"

"-And make me the happiest man alive?" As Jade stared at him, she watched this hopeful countenance overcome his face and it was just melting her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and her expression softened. "Yes." She murmured quietly. Beck leapt up and hugging her tightly to him, raising her off of the ground and swinging her to and fro, grinning like a fool as he did.

Only then did he stop and slide the ring onto her finger. It was a stunning Jade ring. There was a large black diamond in the middle, but it was surrounded by Jaded emeralds. He knew she wasn't a big diamond person, but it screamed her personality.

Once her heart stopped pounding in her throat she stared at him with a perplexed expression. "You know you could of asked me on any ordinary day, I would have said yes." She insisted matter-of-factly.

Beck pressed a messy kiss to her forehead, smoothing her curls down with the back of his palm. "That would be easy. Easy is boring."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against him. "Tomorrow is going to be interesting."

"You have no idea."

[OoOoOoO]

"OH MY GOD! JADE, LOOK ARE YOUR FINGER!" Tori screamed, grasping her wrist in a tight grip and examining it closely. "Jesus…that is a REALLY big diamond."

Jade scowled, batting her away and snatching her wrist back, rubbing at it grudgingly. "Calm your pants and stop making a scene."

Cat was squealed and huggling Jade's backside, clinging to her waist. "You and Beck are engaged! I can't believe it!"

Jade silenced her with a deep glare. "Stop saying that word…"

Andre' and Robbie glanced over at the group of girls and looked at Beck. "What's going on?" They questioned.

Beck grinned and shrugged casually, leaning against his locker. "She said yes."

[OoOoOoO]

AN: …This is so lame and cheesy…and I'm going to hide under a very large boulder… Please review…

~Nat


End file.
